


Never Have I Ever (come up with a good title)

by drarrynox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drinking Games, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry and Draco is the main relationship every other one is just background, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Party Games, Post-War, okay?, they're just gay shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrynox/pseuds/drarrynox
Summary: “Never have I ever questioned my sexuality.” Padma broke the tension.Harry was pretty comfortable with his sexuality, so he didn’t hesitate to take a shot. If he was being honest, he was more curious about who else would drink. To no one’s surprise, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati also drank, but what shocked Harry was the two Slytherins that drank.(Harry Potter Eighth Year Never Have I Ever. Y'all know what it is hehe)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Pansy/Blaise friends with benefits, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 540





	Never Have I Ever (come up with a good title)

Harry was nervous for this party, although he had no real reason to be. Eighth year had been fine so far, he hadn’t gotten into any fights, and he had made a lot of new friends. Plus, there was no Dark Lord chasing him this year.

_It’s exciting to live a normal life,_ Harry thought, _as odd as it may seem._ He thrived in the idea that schoolwork and relationships were his biggest worries. No Dursleys, no Voldemort, even no getting picked on by Snape was something Harry looked forward to every day. Of course, he still got a lot of stares when he went into public, probably moreso than before the war, and even at Hogwarts the First Years would often openly gaze at him. It was different in a way, peaceful maybe.

One thing that was not peaceful, however, was Harry’s relationship with Draco Malfoy. No, they never fought like they used to, and they had a fair bit in common, but it was just, awkward, between the two of them. It was like they never knew what to say to each other.

On Harry’s end, it was because he fancied the blond boy. He would often stare from across the common room, or the Great Hall, but never work up to courage to actually talk to him. He let Ron and Hermione assume that he still hated Draco, but, really, that was far from the truth.

Ron and Hermione, and pretty much all the Eighth Years, knew Harry was bisexual, and surprisingly, to Harry, none of them had cared. He soon learnt that Dean and Seamus were dating, and had been together since Fifth Year, and that Lavender and Parvati started dating right after Lavender broke up with Ron. Harry had always assumed that it would be a big deal, merely because the Dursleys made it out to be.

Apart from Malfoy, Harry actually got along pretty well with the Slytherins, as did everyone else. Within the first week of Eighth Year, Hermione and Pansy formed a tight friendship that no one understood bar the two of them. It was odd, but it seemed that Hermione had finally found someone that matched her wit and didn’t complain about her obsessive study habits.

Looking in the mirror, Harry decomposed his outfit. He wore a deep blue sweater, and his new black jeans, which fit rather nicely in comparison to Dudley’s old clothes. His hair was still a mess on top, but after a proper haircut and style he managed so tame it into something that actually suited him. The round glasses remained, resting on his nose, but rather than the black-rimmed ones he had as a child the glasses now were surrounded by a gold wire.

After his final look in the mirror, Harry finally left the dormitory.

Harry descended down the stairs, eyes scanning the room as he got his first look at the party. Susan, Hannah and Padma were dancing near the record player to some Weird Sisters song that Tonks had once forced him to listen to. To their left, Seamus was pouring Dean and Neville drinks whilst Ron snacked on a pastry next to them. On the couch, Hermione was whispering something in Pansy’s ear, but Harry’s eyes flicked right past them before landing on Draco.

Malfoy had ditched his old fancy suits, and instead donned a black v-neck tee and ripped skinny jeans. His hair was loose, fringe falling in his eyes. His skin was as ivory as ever, but with much more life than it had during the war. _Quite frankly,_ Harry thought, _He looks good._

He blinked a few times, composing himself, and walked over to the refreshments table where his friends still lingered. Seamus poured Harry a Firewhiskey shot, which he knocked back promptly. Just as he was pouring himself a second shot, the music turned down and Pansy’s voice boomed over it.

“Can I have everyone’s attention? Thanks. I-” Hermione elbowed Pansy, and she winced. “Sorry, Hermione and I, thought it would be a fun idea if we played a drinking game. You know, to bond us all together and shit. If everyone doesn’t mind sitting down in a circle, I’ll explain further.”

The group made their way onto the floor, moving furniture to fit everybody in the circle. There was a mild chatter, but it seemed like everyone was pretty eager to play this drinking game. _It’s odd,_ Harry thought, _Usually we’re never rounded up this quickly_. Dismissing the thought, Harry situated himself comfortable between Ron and Hermione.

“So the game is called Never Have I Ever. We go around, saying something we’ve never done, and whoever done the thing takes a shot. They can be as innocent or as dirty as you want. I’ve placed a compelling charm on the room, so you can’t lie. Nev, do you want to go first?”

“Uhh, okay. Never have I ever passed a potions exam.” He gave a sheepish smile, and everyone laughed, before all taking shots. The laughter died, and it was awkwardly silent until Hannah said,

“Oh, my turn?” At Pansy’s nod, she continued. “Never have I ever, umm, flown on a broom drunk.” She giggled nervously, but then was reassured when Harry, Ron and Dean took a shot.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged and said, “You remember that impromptu Quidditch match after the Hogsmeade visit? Yeah, well, we may have dipped into the Three Broomsticks before.” The room snickered as Hermione glared at him.

“Never have I ever questioned my sexuality.” Padma broke the tension.

Harry was pretty comfortable with his sexuality, so he didn’t hesitate to take a shot. If he was being honest, he was more curious about who else would drink. To no one’s surprise, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati also drank, but what shocked Harry was the two Slytherins that drank.

Draco Malfoy, he was slightly less surprised, if only because he had dreamt it a million times over. But Theo Nott, he never would have expected. He wasn’t alone, as the entire group looked expectantly at him.

“I’m asexual. I don’t like anyone,” He answered with an awkward smile. “And Draco’s gay.” Draco flushed red at that, but nodded along anyway.

“Yeah, we know,” Ron scoffed.

“Ronald!” Hermione reprimanded, hitting him lightly.

Harry looked over at Draco whose cheeks had faded to a light pink. Draco met his eyes, the blush growing, and Harry hurriedly averted his gaze to the floor. His attention was brought back to the game when Anthony’s loud clap rung through his ears.

“Alright,” Anthony said, suppressing a smirk, “Never have I ever bet on how long it would take for a hook up to happen.” In response, the room roared with laughter.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched every other person in the circle, besides himself and Malfoy, take a shot. Shocked, he looked over at Hermione, who merely giggled. He opened his mouth to question her but was interrupted by the next person.

“Never have I ever fancied someone in this room.” Terry watched the room carefully as he spoke, as majority of the group drank. Harry attempted to take his shot discretely, however failed as Ron nudged him and winked. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up, but shook his head and rolled his eyes at Ron.

Ron inclined in his head at Malfoy’s direction, who was just putting his empty shot glass down, and wiggled his red bushy eyebrows at Harry. Harry furrowed his eyebrows to feign confusion in response.

“I saw you eye fucking him before,” Ron whispered with a smirk.

“I was not!” Harry spluttered, and he knew his cheeks were most definitely pink by now. “It's Malfoy, Ron!”

“That didn’t seem to matter when you stalked him in Sixth year.”

“I-,” Harry stammered, trying to come up with a defence, “I was glaring at him!”

“You were glaring at him.” Ron repeated monotonously with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” Harry cried, a little too loudly.

“Shut up Potter,” Blaise called out, causing Harry to force his own mouth shut. “It’s Tracey’s turn.”

“Okay… Never have I ever, um, snogged someone in this room.” Tracey Davis smiled coyly.

Harry was relieved that for once he didn’t have to take a shot. The Firewhisky was hitting him hard, having had so many shots in so little time. He could feel that his general reserved nature was wearing thin, and if he didn’t stop, he would do something he would regret.

All the couples in the room drank, as well as Pansy and Blaise who were scowling at Tracey. Tracey just shrugged and giggled, meanwhile Harry was just grateful that Lee Jordan had already graduated.

Blaise suspended his glare at Tracey when he realised it was his turn. Instead, he gave her a pointedly cynical simper and began speaking.

“Never have I ever,” he said, dragging out his words, “Sucked dick.” He finished shortly.

Not only did Tracey return the glare, but Malfoy also glowered at him, before unwillingly taking a shot. Seamus and Dean cheers’d before taking theirs, grinning as they did it together. The compelling charm then forced Harry to take the shot that he desperately wanted to resist.

“Oooh, do tell, Potter,” Seamus cooed.

Harry looked over at Hermione and silently pleaded with her to make the group move on. Her lips curved into a smirk and she defiantly shook her head. _Stupid fucking friends,_ Harry thought, _I knew_ _this was a bad idea._ At the rooms expectant gaze, Harry sighed and gave in.

“Lee Jordan. Fifth year, once after quidditch training,” He said curtly. “What about you, Malfoy?”

“Some Durmstrang bloke, after the Yule ball.”

“Wait, wait,” Ron broke in, “What do you mean _after_?”

Pansy then piped up. “Oh Merlin, I forgot the Gryffindorks weren’t invited. There was a major afterparty after the Yule ball in the Slytherin common room, and no Gryffindors were invited because everyone was still mad at you, Harry.”

“Pansy!” Hermione shrieked. “You are telling me all about this later.”

Pansy nodded at her before motioning for Draco to continue.

“Never have I ever had a friends with benefits,” He said, as his face twisted into a mischievous grin.

“Draco, Lucius, Abraxas, Albino fucking Peacock Malfoy,” Pansy panted, glaring at him. “You _will_ regret this.” She then took a shot and slammed the glass on the carpet, and Blaise repeated the motion right after her. She waited for a moment, then upon realising that it was her turn, her face lit up and an evil smile spread across it.

“Never have I ever climbed a tree just to impress someone,” Pansy said slowly, annunciating every syllable. The room roared with laughter, except for Harry who felt oddly embarrassed. He knew that someone was him, and the thought made his cheeks heat up. He looked up at Draco, who’s face was just as red as his felt, if not more.

Theo was next, to Harry’s relief.

“Never have I ever had sex in a public setting.”

Harry watched as Parvati and Lavender giggled before simultaneously taking a shot, as well as Pansy and Blaise, whose matching scowls told Harry that they found the situation a lot less funny.

“Theo, you haven’t had sex at all!” Draco snickered, causing the rest of the group to laugh along with him. Theo gave a sheepish shrug in good humour, and gestured for Hermione to start.

Hermione’s face wore a grin that he had only seen twice; once when she had captured Rita Skeeter in a jar, and the other when she led Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. She looked over and gave Harry a wink, and Harry began to really worry now, because _she’s about to fuck me over._

“Never have I ever,” She smugly smiled, “stalked someone on a map for an entire year.”

“Hermione, what the fuck!” Harry yelled at her. The Gryffindors present laughed as Harry was forced to drink, and he refused to look up until it hit him. _It’s my turn_.

Harry looked at Hermione, dead in the eye. “Never have I ever polyjuiced myself into a cat,” He said, his voice low.

“No way! That was you, Hermione?” Blaise asked in disbelief. “I remember seeing it in the hospital wing after this numpty,” He nudged Draco, “Wanted to practise a hex on me. Second year, right?”

She nodded solemnly as she took a shot. “We thought that that numpty,” she gestured to Draco, “was the Heir of Slytherin, so Harry, Ron and I polyjuiced ourselves into Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode to question him. Turns out, I had Bulstrode’s cat hair, not her’s.”

“W-wait. Did you by any chance have a ‘stomach ache’?” Draco butted in. Harry and Ron nodded and laughed, as Draco muttered “I fucking knew it.”

“Okay guys shut up. Its my turn,” Ron slurred, gesturing wildly. “Never have I ever had a crush on Harry Potter.”

“Ron! What is your problem tonight?” He shouted, despite Ron sitting right next to him.

“Sorry mate, I had to do it,” He said with a smirk.

The whole group was cackling, even Hermione, who at least had the decency to try stifle it with her hand over her mouth. Harry had no idea why Ron would say that, it seemed like this entire night his friends were just trying to embarrass him. _Well, it worked,_ he thought, _And I’m never playing this stupid fucking game with them again._

Harry then realised this was a window of opportunity. Did Malfoy like him back? He was gay, as Harry had recently discovered, and that tree incident in Fourth year had been to impress him. _But why would Ron want to expose Malfoy? He doesn’t even know I like him._

He tried to resist the temptation to stare at Draco, but was failing miserably. Draco refused to look up, but to Harry’s disbelief, he lifted the shot glass to his lips, ever so slowly, and drank. Harry’s jaw dropped as the glass emptied and Draco brought it back down to the floor.

His eyes were drawn off of him as Ron elbowed him lightly, merely asking “Glaring again?”

Harry rolled his eyes and didn’t reply, too busy thinking about this new situation. _Wait,_ Harry thought, _That was Fourth year. He probably doesn’t even like me anymore._ His musing was interrupted by Dean’s turn.

“Never have I ever, had a crush on Draco Malfoy,” He said, and Harry had never felt as embarrassed as he did in that moment. Not when Cho cried during their first kiss, nor when Ginny broke up with him because she knew he fancied Draco.

_I fucking hate you Dean,_ he thought as he, extremely reluctantly, drank. He looked up at Malfoy, because everyone else was cheering and he didn’t want to watch them. Astonishingly, Draco’s face spread into a shy smile, and a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks.

Harry tried to return the smile he found so desperately cute, but it formed more of an awkward grimace which represented his internal mood at just being exposed. If this wasn’t the time, Harry doubted it ever would be.

_I’m not a Gryffindor for nothing_ , was Harry’s last thought as he abruptly stood up, and marched over to where Malfoy was sitting. He ignored the gasps and whispers surrounding him. His arm reached out and grabbed Draco’s, pulling him up and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

“Fucking finally,” Seamus exclaimed in the background, “You owe me two galleons Dean.” Harry shot him the finger as he dragged Draco up to his dormitory.

He rushed up those stairs as fast as humanly possible, Draco right behind him. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and as soon as they shut the door, Draco pushed him down onto his bed.

Draco’s lips captured his in a searing kiss, and Harry could taste the Firewhisky in his breath. It had a hint of cinnamon, and if felt like it should’ve burned, but it didn’t. It was intoxicating.

_Draco’s intoxicating._

A small moan escaped him as Draco’s tongue entered his mouth, and he didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed. He relished in the sensation of Draco’s mouth against his, sinking in to the kiss even more.

Draco moved off his mouth, beginning to nip and suck at Harry’s neck region. He already knew there would be marks left behind, and he didn’t care, he wanted to be Draco’s. He whimpered lightly as Draco kissed _that spot,_ and Draco let out a small chuckle as he continued to work on the area. Harry could feel himself growing hard, and Draco’s hip gliding against it just increased the sensation even more.

Harry whined at the loss as Draco retreated, pulling off his own shirt then tugging at the bottom of Harry’s. Harry had just pulled it over his head when-

“Harry! Tie on the door handle next time,” Ron complained as he barged into the dorm.

“Piss off, Ron.”

“Alright, alright. Just making sure you two haven’t murdered each other in here. Although your neck, Harry-” Ron went quiet at Harry’s withering glare. “Okay, okay, I’m leaving,” He held his hands up in defeat and left the room, shutting the door.

Draco sat up. “Well, that kind of ruined the mood.”

“You can say that again.”

Despite himself, he was grinning like an idiot. It didn’t feel real, Malfoy had hated him for years; how did could he ever like him back? Even this year, it had been tense and awkward. Their conversations had been short, and always almost ended with a forced head nod. But now? Draco was sitting here, next to him, having just kissed him!

“Um, Potter?”

“Harry. Call me Harry,” He corrected, his mind still elsewhere.

“Ok, Harry. How long have you-?”

“Sixth year,”Harry interrupted. “After that bathroom incident, I kinda realised you were actually a person.”

Draco gave a short nod. “Ah.”

“Sorry about that by the way,” Harry added awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s alright,” Draco shrugged, “Technically i started it.”

“Right. What about you?”

Draco blushed and mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?” Harry inquired, amused by the blushing Draco.

“Fourth year. That Triwizard kit...” He trailed off.

Harry smiled sympathetically, and patted Draco’s thigh. Draco looked up at him, and being unable to resist, Harry gave his lips another small peck. He could feel them curl up into a smile against his own, causing Harry to let out a small chuckle.

“You’re cute,” He said, still smiling.

“I am not cute, Potter, I am...” Draco bit his lip as he pondered for a moment, “Exquisite,” He finally stated.

“Sure, Draco.”

He huffed. “You’d better be.”

“Yes, yes.” Harry hyperbolically conceded. “Now the real question. Will you come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?” Harry asked hopefully, his eyes wide and his smile eager.

“Potter, I just snogged you for half an hour.” Draco rolled his eyes, but his goofy smile betrayed him. “Of course I’ll go.”


End file.
